tdpahkitewislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
Amy,' '''labeled' The Evil Twin',' '''was a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and was placed on Team Kinosewak. She was voiced by Bryn McAuley, who also voiced Samey. Personality Amy is aggressive, snarky, impatient, and will take advantage of anyone if she finds the opportunity. She maintains she is both the "beauty and the brains" between her and her twin, and views Samey as a "spare Amy." Despite her claims of being intellectually superior over her sister, Amy frequently takes credit for her strategies and other accomplishments and at times acts rather childish and bratty. She also refuses to take responsibility over her own failures, placing the blame on Samey whenever something goes amiss. This causes other people to believe Amy is more likable and useful, both on the show and in their home lives. Amy swimming all the way back to Pahkitew Island after her elimination indicates that she is also very determined. She is a member of a cheerleading team with Samey, as evidenced by their uniforms. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh, This Is My Team?, Amy is introduced when she asks Samey to switch seats with her, however she sees that Jasmine is sitting right next to her, and she is disgusted. When the campers fall out of the plane, Amy lies about missing her sister and tries to kill her, however Samey ends up having a non-defunct parachute, and Amy is annoyed by it. Later, she lands on Samey, and is placed on the Pimapotew Kinosewak. During the challenge she uses Samey as a human shield, she does not do a whole lot during the rest of the challenge and is shown cheering when her team wins. Info *Personality: Mean, rude, bossy, sadistic *Appearance: Slender, fair skin, birth mark, blond hair, teal eyes, red cheerleader uniform, white boots Audition Tape After hearing Samey's audition tape, Amy decides to audition herself. She informs us she is the older twin, and has been coming first ever since. Original Design Amy's original design is practically the same as Samey's, the only difference is that she has a beauty mark. Trivia * She and Samey, are the first characters in Total Drama history to be related. **In her audition tape, she stated that she was born first. **In I Love You, Grease Pig! Amy tells us she is 17 minutes older then Samey. *She and Samey, are cheerleaders. *She and Samey, are the first third generation contestants to have their voice actress revealed. *Amy is one of the three blonde females. The others being Samey and Sugar. *She is the only camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island to have a mole. **She is the first female to have a mole since Eva and Leshawna **In addition to that, she is the first female not from the original cast to have a mole. *Due to have eaten a poisonous apple, Amy was not able to talk in the bottom two with Samey. When Samey was deemed eliminated, Samey pretended to be Amy, and Amy took the ultimate price. *Amy says in the confessional that she is always first in everything and Samey is always 2nd. * She is the third confirmed cheerleader the other are Samey and Courtney. ** She, along with her sister are the only cheerleaders not from the original cast. * Amy is the first contestant to be eliminated in the place of someone else, in this case Samey. Gallery Overall= Poseamy.png|Amy's final design. AmyRotation.png|Amy's rotation. AmySameyProfile.jpg|Amy's original design. AmyAvatarHQ.png |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= AmySameyPlane.png|Amy forces Samey to switch seats with her. JasmineAmyGIANT.png|Amy calls Jasmine a giant. Amy Samey Human Shield.png|Amy uses Samey as a human shield. AmyConfessional.png|Amy talks about how lazy Samey is and complains about how her birth took so long. Amy sammy rodney.PNG|Amy punches Rodney in the stomach to get him to stop talking. RodneyLovesAmy.png|Rodney becomes infatuated with Amy. Pig.png|Amy and Samey running with their team's pig. AmySameyGreasy.png|Amy snaps at Samey for daring to avoid the blame. AmyJasmineFight.png|Amy fights Samey and Jasmine over their final balloon... Manzanilladelamuerte.png Twinning.png|Amy begins to feel the side effects of the fruit she took from Samey. Sameyposesasamy.png Amy screams.jpg ImNotSamey.png AmyCannon.png|Amy is eliminated in Samey's place. ImBack.png|Amy emerges from the water during the challenge. SameyAmyEliminated.png|Amy is fired off the show once again, but this time with her sister. Amy helper.png|Amy's cameo in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize. Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Females Category:Non-Merge Category:Characters